Look Before You Eat
In many a story, there comes a time when the hero and/or someone he loves needs to look before he/she eats. There are moments when the hero eats something to maintain his health and/or give him powers, but there are also those when the hero is about to and/or consumes some sort of food. Unfortunately, especially if the food is cursed, unhealthy, drugged, poisoned, etc., the hero is all to naive to notice the tiny details right under his nose. Other times, usually when having hallucinations or dying of hunger, the hero swallows someone by mistake or mistakes someone for food. The most famous examples are Snow White eating the poisoned apple and Persephone eating the pomegranate seeds. Noteworthy Examples * Bob mistakes Kevin, and Stuart for bananas when having a hallucination. * Mater mistakes some wasabi for pistachio ice cream and laps it up for the shock - or in this case burn - of his life. * After entering the Pale Man's lair, Ofelia is warned not to eat anything on the table but makes the mistake of stealing two grapes and eating them, which in turn awakens the monster. * When Vorb offers a box of Brain Grain to Rex, the latter swallows Vorb and the box by mistake but spits him out. * Snow White makes the mistake of eating the poisoned apple given to her by the Wicked Queen. * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy make the mistake of eating contraband cheese, which in turn gets them fired. * Centipede makes the mistake of snatching a seagull, mistaking it for a roast chicken, only to have it bite him on the nose. * Pinocchio makes the mistake of eating pastries from the baker's shop, which in turn gets him and Geppetto in trouble. * Winnie the Pooh mistakenly gobbles up too much honey, which gets him stuck in Rabbit's doorway. * After 2 days without eating, Alex starts to hallucinate, mistaking his friends for being steaks, and mistakenly chomps down on Marty's rear. * Oh mistakes a urinal cake, and pee for a blue mint and ''l''emonade. * Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride inadvertently end up eating dog food while trying to encourage Lily to eat her baby food. * Twilight Sparkle pours herself and drinks from a glass of what turns out to be hot sauce. * Angry Video Game Nerd decides to eat breakfast before he plays Chex Quest, but after he takes a bite, he notices the box he got expired in 1996, causing him to puke behind the box. * Angelica makes the mistake of eating dog biscuits that she mistook for cookies. Quotes Gallery Mater screaming after tasting wasabi.jpg|Mater shrieking after eating a glob of wasabi, which he mistook for pistachio ice cream. Vorb's muffled shouting as he hops around inside Rex's mouth.png|Rex swallowing Vorb with a box of Brain Grain by mistake. ofelia_mistake.png|Ofelia mistakenly stealing and eating two grapes, which in turn awakens the Pale Man. shaggy_trouble.png|Shaggy and Scooby-Doo making the mistake of eating contraband food, which in turn leads to them getting fired from their job at the airport. snow_apple.png|Snow White making the mistake of eating the poisoned apple. minion_mistake.png|Stuart mistaking Kevin and Bob for bananas. centipede_mistake.png|Centipede mistaking a seagull for a roast chicken. Rockhoof biting into an apple S8E21.png|Rockhoof mistaking a wooden apple for a real apple. Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Heroic Events